Nananshi Child
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: Nameless he may be but newly named Trowa Barton is not without a purpose. With him in his fight is his purpose; his everything. With his emerald eyed baby brother by his side will things change for Trowa and eventually the others?  Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is another HP/GW story that has been sitting with me for a time…there have been timeline changes; mostly when it comes to Trowa's young life. The story starts in A.C. 191 where Trowa is the age of 11.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: **Nameless he may be but newly named Trowa Barton is not without a purpose. With him in his fight is his purpose; his everything. With his emerald eyed ebony haired baby brother by his side will things change for Trowa and eventually the others? Or will the story play out as it should? ...Good question...not even I know that yet! A/U

00000000000000

A.C. 191

"Stand aside woman."

"No; no I won't!"

The emerald eyed child held his baby brother tighter as he watched his mother begging for them. The man with the angry blue eyes was growling; and brandishing what the child knew to be a wand.

"Stand aside."

An explosion from down stairs drew the old mans attention as he turned from the woman for a moment, only to turn back a moment later.

"Forget it. Avada Kedavra."

The child made no sound as he watched the green light hit his mother and watched as she fell to the ground and never moved again; her beautiful red hair flying around her.

"Now then; which one of you to kill first."

Footsteps on the stairs made the man's eyes grow wide before he brandished his wand again and muttered another incantation under his breath. The child cried out as he was thrown against a wall and his brother went into the arms of the old man. As the baby began crying and the child began to fight for consciousness after the hit his head took the door to the room burst open and a red eyed man stood there; his eyes glowing an angry ruby as they settled on first the woman and then the two children.

"Release them Albus!"

The old man laughed as he held the baby dangerously in one hand.

"What are you going to do Tom? Your precious daughter is dead."

The red eyed man-Toms- eyes widened as they looked down at the red haired woman on the ground.

"That's right. Who would have suspected that the bright, clever; muggle born; Lily Evans was actually the Dark Lords missing child."

Red eyes glowed in anger as his wand was raised.

"Avada Kedavra."

Blue eyes widened before the baby was pulled in front of the man. Both emerald and red eyes widened as the light struck the baby and bounced back towards the caster. The old man disappeared with a pop; not wanting to be caught in any back lash; dropping the baby. The child dove for the baby and managed to catch the child before he hit the ground.

However; he was not as lucky as his head hit the ground hard and he fell into unconsciousness with the baby in his arms.

000000

Waking up was a chore for the child as the pain in his head made itself known. There wasn't much he could do about it though. Soft whimpering drew the child's attention to the baby in his arms as it began to cry. Emerald met emerald and the baby calmed down.

Standing with the baby in his arms, the child made his way out of the wreckage that was the house; pausing only momentarily by the side of the woman with the red hair.

"Who is she? Who am I?"

The baby gurgled and the child looked down at the small bundle.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Yet I don't know your name either."

The baby did nothing more than give a happy gurgle and wave his little hands in the air. The child smiled and allowed the baby to grasp one of his fingers in his small hand.

"I don't know who you are or who I am…but I'll keep you safe…I promise."

It would be years before the child would realize just what fate he had saved the baby from and who the two men he would later remember were. The two of them had many trials ahead of them but together they would survive.

0000000000000000

A.C. 195

"Hey!"

A teen with emerald green eyes and odd copper bangs that fell to cover one eye looked up…the five year old child walking unsteadily at his side doing the same. Both sets of emerald eyes locked onto who the older one knew to be the scientist designing the mobile suit he had been working on.

Doktor S inspected the pair as he came up to them. He had seen the teen a number of times and the little boy had also been seen around the place. He had been surprised at first that the other workers were alright with the copper haired emerald eyed teen bringing the baby with him. But the small black haired emerald eyed boy was as silent as the older teen; simply sitting and watching the older boy work. He had to admit that the pair intrigued him…they shared the same emerald eyes, the only real difference in them being age, their hair color and style and the small lightning bolt shaped scar on the baby's forehead.

"Are you the one who did the magnetic coating on the propulsion system?"

No-name watched the scientist with the prosthetic nose and nodded, feeling his little brother come over to cling to his leg.

"That was splendid work; where did you receive such skills."

No-name said nothing and simply continued on his way, the toddler right by his side. Doktor S turned to watch them go and smiled slightly as the toddler looked back at him with big curious emerald eyes.

"Well they're an odd pair."

Making it to his destination No-name pulled a few toys and such he had in a bag with him and set them on the ground beside his work place for the baby and knelt down beside the wide eyed child.

"I need to work now…okay angel?"

The baby nodded and sat himself down on the floor, making sure he could see the teen before picking up a toy. No-name sighed as he got to work on the mobile suit they were calling Heavyarms. It was bad enough he did not have a name but for the toddler to not have one…but he would not know any names to give the child…

"Hey No-name!"

No-name looked up as the man he knew to be Trowa Barton came up to him. The man took the time to reach down and ruffle the toddler's hair before straightening and putting his arm around No-names shoulders.

"I'll show you something that I've never shown anyone."

No-name looked up before looking back at the picture put in front of him. In the picture was a young, beautiful woman and a child with red hair and silver blue eyes.

"That's Mariemaia she's my sisters daughter; she's going to be the leader of earth after we conquer it."

No-name did nothing other than nod. The child in the photo looked to be young and innocent…much like his little brother. No-name turned back to check on the toddler and allowed his eyes to soften. Children had no place in political or military power play.

000000000000000000

A gunshot rang out; slightly startling the nameless teen and the toddler on his hip. They had been listening to the 'conversation' between the scientists and Trowa Barton but had not expected the shot.

"Come out…No-name is it?"

No-name moved from his hiding place; shifting the child so he was held tightly and was slightly shielded by his body; his face showing nothing of his feelings. Doktor S watched as the teen moved out into the open aware that his assistant still held the gun.

"Will you report us?"

There was no accusation in his tone…just a question. No-name shook his head and bounced the toddler lightly as he began to squirm.

"I have no reason to…besides…I have to admit the two of us have become quite fond of this suit. I would be happy to pilot it for you…had I a name."

Doktor S raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at his mobile suit. He had seen the teen work on the mobile suit and from the way the teen moved he could also see experience there.

"Very well; from this day forth your name is Trowa Barton."

The newly named Trowa nodded as he shifted the toddler again as the boy strained to look around.

"Thank you."

0000000000000

Looking out the view screens Trowa sighed slightly before settling the space suited toddler more firmly on his lap.

"There it is angel…looks like we are heading back to earth after all."

Watching the earth get closer and closer Trowa could only hope he would be able to keep his brother safe while fighting for their freedom. …He couldn't loose him…he couldn't loose his angel…his purpose.

00000000000000000

**A/N: Well here ya go. Any way, there have been some changes to the story line of course but I thought it would be new and interesting. Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Review.**

**Also, I am in the process of editing and hopefully updating every single thing I have ever written. And I am also in the process of putting every story I have up on . So please be patient with me!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: And here is chapter 1! It was a pain to work out but I am determined to continue this one. So enjoy the product of my torment! …Which has been sitting in my computer for months…oops…sorry. Lol

"**Over a Radio."**

Chapter 1

It was a calm night. A cool breeze just rustling the trees as the moon shone down on the grounds below. It was the perfect night, calm and quiet and so Trowa felt safe taking his little brother out of their new trailer and into the open.

Setting the toddler on the ground Trowa waited for the little black haired boy to get his feet under him before beginning his slow walk through the circus grounds, a single little hand gripping his pant leg tightly.

It had only been earlier that evening that he had found a temporary place for them to hide, within a traveling circus. And though the Manager had been skeptical at first, his easy handling of the lions had earned him a place here in the end; at least for a while; he would not get attached.

"Mm?"

The murmured sound and gentle tug on his pant leg brought the uni-banged teen from his thoughts for a moment as he turned to smile down into big, curious emerald eyes; eyes so like his own. Giving a gentle nod of acknowledgement when the child glanced around them in curiosity, Trowa followed behind slowly as the boy toddled off, his small form looking into the cages where the animals slept with bright curiosity.

Of course, the manager might have been even more suspicious if he had known that he had a child with him. That he had a little five year old boy with him with no documentation. Yeah…suffice to say no one knew about his little Angel. Which was why they were out here wandering the grounds of the circus in the dead of night.

When he had moved into the trailer they had given him he had quickly snuck the child in with some of their bags, an easy thing to do with the boy's small form. He had then given the boy some of his toys in a far back corner of the trailer where he wouldn't be seen right away if someone came in unexpectedly, given him a few instructions on not to be seen, and then gone out to ensure he, himself was seen and nothing seemed suspicious.

"Mm?"

Caught once again by the small; barely there; sound, Trowa glanced over to where his Angel stood.

"Those are lions Angel."

The child turned to him for but a moment before the curious child reached his small hand into the cage, no fear showing in his luminous eyes. A few quick strides put Trowa directly behind the child and he watched silently as the lion; the only animal truly still awake; watched the child for a moment before allowing the small boy to pet him as Trowa had earlier.

"Ha."

Trowa smirked, amused by the child's amusement and pleasure as the animal began to lick the small hand almost teasingly. A small yawn caught the elders attention however and he decided it was time to go.

"Let's go. You can see him another night."

For the first time in his memory Trowa actually thought the toddler was going to protest in some way. But it lasted only for a moment before the child gave a last pat to the large animal and turned to grab Trowa's pant leg once more.

Leading the child back towards their trailer Trowa thought through the mission he had received earlier. It seemed straight forward enough, however…he had a feeling it wouldn't go completely according to plan. Glancing down at the top of the little black head Trowa frowned deeply.

Was he willing to put his Angel in danger by taking him along? Did he really have a choice? He had no one to take care of the boy but then…he also wasn't sure he would ever really trust anyone with his safety either. His brother was everything to him…he was his reason to live. And so he would do his very best to protect him at all cost. No matter what.

000000000000000000

"**Next we bring you the latest news from the military. Mass production of the Leo mobile suits, is due to resume at full capacity at the Corsica Mobile Suit factory, without any further problems. The factory had experienced major delays, following an explosion; the cause of which is still unknown. However, for precautions and to make further inquiries into the incident, mobile suits from the middle east station will oversee the factory."**

Trowa frowned as he closed his eyes, only vaguely listening to the news program as he thought. So his feeling had been right. The mission hadn't taken into account the inclusion of more mobile suits than what were normally stationed at the Corsica base.

"Ah?"

Trowa glanced back over his shoulder to the harness Doktor S had installed once Trowa had taken over the piloting of the Heavyarms.

"Get ready Angel. Our mission is about to begin."

Trowa smiled gently as the small head nodded and the child began to settle himself silently; as always. Despite his young age his Angel was easily able to understand the instructions he was given and was always very well behaved when things became serious…and when they weren't.

An alarm sounding from one of his screens caught Trowa's attention once again and the emerald eyed pilot turned back towards the front where his screens showed a large, rather old fashioned air vessel lifting off.

"Let's begin."

Moving quickly from where he had hidden himself Trowa immediately opened fire, sending a rain of explosives and bullets at the enemy mobile suits. Not bothering to watch as the ones he had targeted exploded in a blaze of fire hard emerald eyes immediately turned their attention to new targets, aiming at both Ares and Leo mobile suits.

Seeing planes coming in from his right Trowa quickly turned his main gun on them, shooting them all out of the sky in a blaze. A warning on one screen drew his attention and quickly Trowa shot the camera that had tried to catch his movements. It was during this movement that he noticed the strategy of the mobile suits and tanks around him. Trowa smirked.

"Strategically speaking, when annihilating a small number of enemies the best plan is to cut off their retreat path and shower them with bullets."

Trowa's smirk darkened slightly as he shot down another suit.

"In this case the Commanders decision to surround and destroy the enemy was in fact technically correct…however…"

Opening his chest plates Trowa allowed the guns there to fire as well, destroying some of the tanks taking aim at him; and therefore, his Angel.

"The Commander should not have taken action without fully understanding his enemies potential."

"Hm."

Turning slightly at the sound from his brother Trowa immediately allowed the knife in his arm to extend as some of the Ares began swooping in in an attempt at close quarters fighting as he fired the guns on the side of his head at the same time. Moving to fire again emerald eyes narrowed slightly as he tested all of his guns and explosive chambers, finding them all empty. Dropping the large Gatling gun with a simple keyed command he glanced back at identical emerald eyes watching him silently, and Trowa smiled slightly before turning forward.

"That was fast. Surprise surprise."

The Ares that was moving to attack him exploding immediately set Trowa back on edge and he moved to shield himself as more fire rained down on the enemies near him. The appearance of another mobile suit; one that looked rather disturbingly like his own immediately drew his attention and therefore his brothers.

"Ah?"

Trowa blinked, watching the suit fight.

"I don't know."

It didn't take long after the arrival of the thirty one suits;only one of which was built like his; for the battle to end. Though there hadn't been that much left to do in the first place. Facing off against the mass of mobile suits Trowa kept his main focus on the one that looked disturbingly like his own Gundam.

The sound of a craft taking off was Trowa's own silent signal to attack the other suit. He had to protect his brother!

00000000000000

Quatre was momentarily distracted when the OZ craft had taken off but quickly brought his attention back to the suit in front of him. The one he was nearly sure was a Gundam. But was that Gundam fighting under the same orders as he was? Was he fighting with the same enemy in mind? Or was he fighting for the original mission which Instructor H had only ever really hinted at?

Seeing the arm with the combat knife heading towards him Quatre quickly moved his suit slightly to the side.

"I've got to lock that arm in place!"

Reaching out with the same arm he locked it against the others suit, moving it until he had straightened the others arm joint to immovability. Then with quick and sure movements he brought his other hand forward for a punch which was immediately caught by the other.

"He's good. And he definitely wasn't relying on any sort of fire arms."

A spark of curiosity lancing through his space heart immediately caught his attention. It had a young feel…an innocent feel. But why would he be feeling an emotion that could likely only come from a child…on a battle field. Then came the determination. Hard and cold but fiery at the same time.

"This isn't right."

He knew that. Something told him…that they were the same.

"It's not."

Opening his cockpit quickly before Rashid or any of the others could say anything Quatre quickly left to stand of the platform, looking up into the eyes of the other machine; what he was now sure was a Gundam.

"You and I shouldn't be fighting each other!"

Trowa blinked, confused as he looked out at the teen standing outside his machine. He was young, probably the same age as he himself was or even a year younger. He had short blonde hair; messy like his brothers but also calmer, almost appearing to be styled in that way; and what appeared to be large teal eyes. …Teal eyes that looked far too innocent and forgiving to be on a battlefield.

Making a quick decision Trowa made a simple hand gesture to his brother; ordering him to stay silent and hidden; and slipped out of his own cockpit, hands raised in surrender.

There was still something missing…something hidden…and Quatre knew this. But still he smiled at the other. Taller than him; older as well maybe? With oddly cut cinnamon hair that suited him in some way and a single visible emerald eye that spoke of pain and determination.

"Put your hands down. I was the first one to surrender and come out remember?"

Hm. Maybe things would become more interesting from here on out. And maybe…just maybe…he would have help protecting his Angel.

0000000000000000

A/N: Shortish I know but…that's just where it wanted to end. I will likely begin working on the new chapter very soon but school, and illness sadly comes first. Sadly…very sadly. I am also working on…well everything. I am looking over old stories for rewrites and plot hole filling and new stories for continuation.


End file.
